It's My Choice
by vampiregurl180
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have been best friends for years. Kagome admits that she has romantic feelings for him and he turns her down for Kikyo. What happens when Inuyasha realizes his feelings for her? Is it too late? Who will she choose? KagInu KagKou InuKik


**It's My Choice**

*Disclaimer*: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters affiliated with him. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 1: A bit of a background

As the day was turning into night, Inuyasha Takahashi strolled up the walkway of the campus bookstore to greet his best friend. His sun-kissed eyes took in the antiquity of the store. The letters that spelled out "Kaede's Books" were lit in the dusk of the on coming night. The silver haired man walked through the door that made a 'ding' sound as he opened it, alerting the workers that he was inside.

Hearing the noise, Kagome Higurashi popped up from behind the counter, her raven hair bouncing slightly as she righted herself. Her brown eyes took in the sight of the newcomer as her lips parted to greet him. "Hey Inuyasha! What are you doing here?" she asked with a cheery smile adorning her features.

Inu smirked at her. "A little too excited for it to be closing time huh?"

Kagome gave him a smirk of her own. "You know how it goes. Just can't wait to get home, you know?" she turned to finish inventory of the store. "Now stop avoiding my question and tell me what you're doing here." She laughed. She and Inuyasha had been best friends since they were in diapers. Of course she couldn't remember that far back, but from the many stories that their mothers told them, she learned that they were inseparable even then.

"I'm here to walk you home. Keh." He fitted his hands into the pockets of his jean jacket, scuffing his sneakers against the floor.

"Okay, just let me wrap up and we can go in a little bit, alright?" she asked giving him a smile while putting everything away for the night.

Not five minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha were heading out the back door having already locked and gated the front.

"So," Kagome tried to strike up a conversation as soon as they were out of the alley that lead to the back of the store and were walking down the street. They casually observed the nightlife of University in Tokyo. "How have things been for you?" she asked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You mean since I had lunch with you?" he inquired.

Kagome shyly nodded in embarrassment. "Yeah."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the sky. "Well, it's been okay I guess. I can't really complain. Though I did do worse on that test in Biology than I originally thought." He recounted. His mind flashed images of himself studying for the test. He really had thought that he covered everything that was going to be on the test, but then his best buddy Miroku called him and told him about the party that was going on not too far from where he was staying. He couldn't pass on an opportunity like that considering the fact that it'd been so long since he had a serious girlfriend. Don't get him wrong, he could get any girl he wanted, but he wanted to lay low and enjoy the single life for a while. Have fun without any strings attached, you know? Needless to say, because he skipped out on studying, he didn't find a girl worth carrying on a relationship with at the party. Not finding what he was looking for, he had returned back to his apartment and gone straight to bed. He sincerely regretted his decision the night before the minute he stepped foot in the classroom and the professor passed out the exams.

Kagome gave a small chuckle. "I told you to finish studying for it, and not to go to that party last night. Now look what happened."

"Hey! I thought I knew everything!" Inuyasha pouted crossing his arms. They paused at a light to cross the street. As soon as the 'walk' sign lit up, they continued on their merry way.

"Well, that just goes to show that you don't. It's a way of life. No one knows _everything_." She provided while carefully taking his arm and linking it with hers, laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"I guess." He moped. "It didn't bring my average down, but I don't like seeing the grade there. It makes me feel stupid."

"Now you know that's not true, Inuyasha." Kagome admonished with a frown. Though Kagome could relate to what he was feeling, she knew that the grades had nothing to do with who he was as a person.

"I know, but that doesn't stop it from happening." Inuyasha explained as they continued walking in silence.

They reached Kagome's apartment and stopped in front of the door. "So, Mr. Takahashi. Thank you for walking me home." Kagome turned to him and grinned.

"You're very welcome Ms. Higurashi." Inuyasha smirked down at her. Kagome turned to put her key in the lock and turned it as soon as it was all the way in. She stepped over the threshold of the door and Inuyasha followed her. She closed the door, flipped the light switch that was suitably located next to the door, and turned to him.

"Is there a reason you're still here?" she asked the half demon while taking off her sneakers and setting them near the door.

"Why Ms. Higurashi, did you forget that I live here too?" he asked also taking his shoes off and hanging up his jacket on the rack that conveniently sat near the door.

"That I did." Kagome stated with the same grin on her face.

Inuyasha walked into their spacious two bedroom apartment, complete with a kitchen off on the left side of the open floor plan that held the dining room, kitchen, and living room. Kagome went to sit on the couch in their living room located on the right side of the house. She sank down into its softness, and sitting back she grabbed the remote to their 50" plasma TV, courtesy of Inuyasha, and turned it on, immediately turning it to the music video channel.

Inuyasha headed for the kitchen and turning on the kitchen light, he set about taking out plastic packages of ramen and going through all the preparations of making the dinner. "Kagome, you want some ramen. I'm feeling nice, so I'll make some for you if you want it." He called across the room.

"Sure" Kagome called back, not taking her eyes off her new favorite video/song that was currently playing on the television.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came over to sit on the couch with Kagome, handing her the second bowl of ramen. Together they ate in companionable silence.

~*~

The next day, Kagome woke up to her alarm tangled in her sheets and comforter. Trying to disconnect herself from the twisted mass of linen, she tumbled out the bed. Hitting the floor with a thud, she carefully sat up and started detangling her legs from the sheets. As she was finally getting herself free, she heard a knock at the door. "Kagome? Are you okay in there?" came the voice of her roommate and longtime best friend.

"Yeah." Kagome answered and as soon as she was free, she got up off of the floor and headed towards his voice. She opened the door and stood in the doorway clad in her pink pin-striped pajama bottoms and solid pink top, her hair a fuzzy mess on top of her head. "Are you done in the bathroom?" she inquired scratching said fuzzy mess.

"Yeah, it's yours." Inuyasha, having taken his shower and gotten ready for the day, looked at her and could see the grogginess in her eyes. He stepped aside and let her pass through the hallway and into her destination.

Inuyasha moved into the kitchen and started making his breakfast of bacon and eggs. He was just finishing up the eggs when Kagome popped back out the bathroom, fresh from her shower, with a towel around her form and an extra atop her head. "Smells good, Inu!" she complimented on her way to her room to get changed.

By the time Kagome was out and ready to eat breakfast, Inu was just finishing up washing his dishes. Kagome looked around, and not seeing that Inu left any for her nor made any effort to make her breakfast, she complained, "Gee, you could have made me some."

Inuyasha turned around to look at her. "I could have…" he answered letting the sentence hang and went back to rinsing off the plate he had in his hand before sticking it into the dish rack. Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him and made her way to the cabinets to grab a box of cereal.

"So, what are you doing today?" she asked pouring the cereal into a bowl that she grabbed along the way.

"Go to class, hang out, come visit you at the bookstore maybe. Why?" His eyes narrowed into a curious look studying her form.

"No reason, just wanted to know." Her eyes focused on the task at hand. "Pass me the milk?" Kagome asked since Inuyasha was closer to the refrigerator. The half demon opened the fridge door and pulled out the milk. He let the door slam closed as he handed the dairy over to Kagome.

"I'm gonna get going Kagome. I've got an early class remember?" Inuyasha stated as he went over to the door and slipped his sneakers onto his feet. Just as he grabbed his backpack and jacket, and was about to head out the door, Kagome called out.

"Remember to bring an umbrella Yash. It might rain." There went Kagome, always being conscientious of his well being. He didn't think it was going to rain, but he grabbed the umbrella anyway to appease her.

"See ya later Kags." He said as he left Kagome to finish her breakfast and stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

~*~

A/N: OK, not much happening here (who am I kidding? there's nothing happening here...), but I felt that I had to get this out before actually starting the story. Tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not….please let me know and Review!


End file.
